As widely known, when a change of 3° C. to 4° C. in an ambient temperature, a human body can self-regulate and maintain a stable body temperature. When a change exceeds such a scope, putting on or taking off clothing may be required to maintain a stable body temperature. However, an infant's body temperature regulating center has not fully developed, and may be lack of the ability to regulate her body temperature. If clothing is not timely put on to or taken off from the infant, excessively high or low body temperature is likely to happen resulting the infant's sicknesses. Because of slowing down in metabolism and reduced sensitivities in body temperature regulating center, elder people may not timely sense the temperature change; and because of reduced body-temperature self-regulating ability, they need to put on or take off clothing in a more timely manner to avoid sicknesses caused by excessive heat or cold. Toddlers often slip out of quilts during sleep and expose their abdomens, likely leading to catching cold and resulting abdominal sicknesses. Children during their ordinary sport exercises often produce large amount of body heat, and if their clothing is not taken off timely they may sweat heavily and thus likely catch cold or other illnesses. Therefore, timely control of body surface temperature of infants, elder people, children, etc., and timely adding on or taking off clothing can directly affect their health.
To keep a normal body temperature, adding up or taking off clothing, or changing ambient temperature is required to change body surface temperature. However because infants may not talk, and elder people may not timely sense the change in temperature, their guardians will have to decide whether to add on or take off clothing by detecting a change in the body temperature.
However, accuracy of human sensory is unreliable, and the guardians may not be able to make timely decisions.
Therefore, a body temperature monitoring and alarming system is needed to monitor a change in the body temperature of the person under guardianship, to alert the guardian and to provide information whether adding on or taking off clothing is required to maintain the body temperature of the person under guardianship.